Star Wars the Mandalorion and the Soldier
by Savekjedi2
Summary: This Story is about of course a Mandalorian that meets a soldier, now I know what your thinking is it a Clone, Storm Trooper, Ewok Soldier or even a Gungan, either way you need to read the story to find out about it.


"How much are you asking for the Assault laser cannon?" the gruff Mandalorian accent, a slight mix of Corruscantian and Concord Dawn, asked the old Sullustian mechanic.

"It's not for sale and you know it!" the mechanic yelled back quickly in his native tongue.

"Are you sure you don't want to sell it?" the Mandalorian asked while slightly stroking his pepper coloured beard.

"Yes I'm sure I don't want to sell it. Go scavenge somewhere else!" the Sullustian screamed.

"Fine. But next time you need someone who can actually do work on Sienar equipment don't come crying to me!" the man yelled back whilst skulking away mumbling to himself. "Wouldn't know a moisture vaporator from a sensor outpost."

As he walked through the resistance base, that semi-grudgingly accepted him, his black and red Beskar'Gam seemed to clink against itself, almost as though he had grown too small for it. In reality he needed to tighten the straps up, but chose to wear it loosely on purpose when not in danger. From his hip hung an old S-5 heavy blaster pistol which beat against his thigh as he walked. He ran his hands through his pitch black hair, something he was surprised to still have despite his facial hair colour, and slowly closed his brown eyes, shielding them slightly from the sun.

The walk from the mechanic's shop to his selected campsite, which he had memorized a few months back, didn't take long, though the sigh that escaped his lips as he sat down said otherwise.

"Hey Ky'Ram." A female voice said from behind him.

"Gab-Reil." Ky'Ram responded almost dryly. "I thought I told you not to be near my ship."

"Yeah, but I'm still wondering how the hell you built this thing." The resistance soldier said as she crawled out from underneath something that should have been an ugly amalgamation of parts.

The woman was of an average build with black hair and amber eyes. She wore the normal clothes of a soldier of the Resistance, a pair of brown pants with green combat boots and a forest green jacket, and strapped across her back was an A295 blaster rifle. A datapad was strapped to her hip, which Ky'Ram assumed was full of blueprints of multitudes of First Order creations.

Its cockpit appeared to be that of an Imperial Era TIE Fighter, which was welded onto a Battle of Yavin era X-Wing body. The Laser cannons standard on a TIE Fighter had been removed and a set of Light Laser Cannons had been welded to the X-Wing body ahead of the S-Foils. Behind the engines a very old astromech was performing repairs on the Hyperdrive. The whole ship had been painted an overtone of scarlet red with highlights of pitch black.

"Told you before, live long enough and anything is possible." Ky'Ram responded gruffly. "Just ask Rino there what he's been through."

"That's the other thing, where did you find a working R1 unit?" Gab asked.

"It was on one of the moons of Malastare if I'm right." Ky'ram answered her, which was followed by a short string of beeps and boops from the droid. "Sorry on Dxun, one of Onderon's moons."

"So I assume Nieb didn't want to sell you anything?" Gab questioned.

"Nope. Would have loved to have gotten my hands on that Assault Laser Cannon. _The Crow's Caw_ could have really used it." Ky'Ram answered as he pulled out a flask of Correlian ale., taking a swig and then offering to Gab who immediately rejected it.

"He hates selling to you." Gab said chuckling.

"Yeah well I'm done doing free work for the resistance until he starts actually selling again." Ky'Ram told her as he stood up to inspect Rino's work. "Looks good. Three more days and we can leave?"

The droid beeped out a response and Ky'Ram nodded in agreement.

"You honestly understand him?" Gab asked.

"Binary isn't too hard to learn." Ky'Ram stated. "Used to be a little more commonplace actually."

"Strange. Either way though you know you won't just stop helping. If you could you would have a long time ago." Gab-Reil told him smiling. "Also think I can borrow Rino to do some work on the _Alphonse_?"

"It's his choice whether or not to go." Ky'Ram responded, which was quickly followed by a series of happy sounding beeps and the noise of the droid rolling over to the beat up orange and white B-Wing Fighter Gab called her own.

Before the soldier could follow after the droid both her and Ky'Ram's comlinks went off with a message asking them to meet with General Leia in the briefing room…


End file.
